HMS Hood
HMS Hood is a Legendary Tier 7 Battleship in Adventure Bay's Navy. She is a very determined leader though she is technically a battlecruiser, which is not allowed to be a leader in ship culture. This old girl has more weaknesses than strengths, but that doesn't stop her from fighting it out with higher tier ships. Bio Hood's construction began in 1916, but she wasn't completed in time to fight in WW1 which was a reason for her to be upset as she wanted desperately to fight. As she was a new ship, she wasn't well respected at first by her navy. The only ship who didn't make fun of her was an American tier 6 battleship, USS Arizona. Hood was quick to fall for Arizona, but she kept it a secret from her navy due to fear that it would lead to premature decommission. Arizona was well respected in his navy and was the US Navy's new flagship (a ship term for leader). He felt sorry for Hood and began teaching her how to be more respectable. Hood used that knowledge to fight her way through the ranks to flagship status, leaving her the only battlecruiser to be a flagship, a role traditionally held by battleships. Even at her new status, there were still some ships who did not respect her; Emerald, a tier 5 cruiser, was the biggest complainer, even leading two revolts against Hood who responded by placing her on inactive status for a year after each revolt. Emerald never gave her flagship the respect she deserved, which she would later be scrapped for. Hood, meanwhile, became the symbol of Great Britain, which stunned and scared her as she wasn't ready for such high status. She entered a bout of depression, which led her back to Arizona, who was reassigning destroyers to the British, among which was USS Buchanan, later named HMS Campbeltown. Texas, a tier 5 battleship, suggested they marry, which they secretly did. Upon returning with the new destroyers, Hood found the situation worse than when she had left. War had begun and Hood had a front row seat. She took part in an attempt to save the French, a nation she was very compassionate for, but was too late to help and was forced to sink the French ships to prevent the Germans from taking them. Hood became a trainer for a new battleship, HMS Prince of Wales, who wasn't the best student and often forget what he was taught. When news of tier 8 battleship Bismarck's attempt to escape into the North Atlantic, Hood immediately rushed to intercept, taking Prince of Wales with her. The pair spotted Bismarck with a tier 8 cruiser, Prince Eugen, and opened fire. Bismarck had great respect for Hood, and refused to shoot her. A disgusted Prince Eugen opened fire, cursing Bismarck for his cowardliness. One of Eugen's shells hit one of Hood's magazines. Her beautiful hull was blown to pieces which quickly sank to the bottom of the North Sea. Bismarck was blamed for the tragedy and hunted down until he sank himself days after Hood's sinking. When her remains were salvaged, they were taken to PAW Patrol's secret base, where she was brought back and reunited with much of her navy and Arizona. She has had a tough time adjusting to this new life, but she's still kickin' and no one is beating the navy on her watch. Personality Hood is a tough girl, as in it's hard to break her devotion to the cause set to her. She is very dedicated to her mission and will do nothing to jeopardize it. Her iron will is part of what makes her a respectable flagship. Her discipline is fair and dependent on the crime committed. When Hood is in port, she's always with Arizona and Warspite, a tier 6 battleship, who was one of her few supporters. Here, she's much more gentle and likable. It's not until she gets out on the sea that her strict side and iron will show. Hood likes to keep to standard, but is very resistant to change. If there is a sudden change of plans, it will take a while for Hood to adjust, which is a problem that has plagued her throughout her career. Appearance (pup form) Hood's pup form takes the appearance of a giant poodle of all things. Her fur is navy grey. Her paws each have two claws, signifying her twin turrets. She has blue-green eyes. Specs (ship form) Length (overall) : 860 ft. 7 in. Beam (maximum) : 104 ft. 2 in. Draft : 32 ft. Top speed : 31 knots. Propulsion : Brown-Curtis geared steam turbines powered by 24 yarrow boilers. 4 3-bladed propellers. Armament : 8 BL 15 inch MK I guns in 4 twin turrets, 12 BL 5.5 inch MK I guns, 4 QF 4-inch MK V AA guns, 14 QF 4-inch MK XVI AA guns in twin turrets, 24 QF 2-inch "pom pom" AA guns in quad turrets, 20 1/2 inch Vickers machine guns in four strong groups, 5 20 barrel UP guns, 6 21 inch torpedo tubes, and 4 21 inch torpedo tubes in twin mounts. Armor : 12-6 inch belt, 0.75-3 inch deck, 12-5 inch barbette, 15-11 inch turret, 11-9 inch conning tower, and 4-5 inch bulkheads. Aircraft carried : 1 Fairey IIIF spotter plane. 1 aircraft catapult. Required Crew : Around 1,400. Fears Destroyers - Those little buggers can tear her a new one as she isn't well equipped to deal with them. Aircraft - Despite having lots of AA firepower and the defensive fire cooldown, her resistance to change means Hood's AA guns are out of date, so aircraft are a big problem for Hood, especially against higher tier carriers. Being unable to fire or maneuver - Hood is fast, but she has a large turning circle and takes a long time to accelerate to top speed. Her guns also traverse very slowly, and, since she often gets in fights with higher tier ships, she really doesn't want to be caught with her trousers down. Change - Hood has a natural resistance to change, especially sudden change. Losing support - Hood's always felt left out in a sense. She's had depression for a while, but it really shows when she has no support for her plans or causes. Trivia Hood has no sister ships as she was the only Admiral-Class battlecruiser to be built. She says she feels rather lonely at times because of this. Hood hates Germans. She always found them troublesome and protested fiercely when the PAW Patrol decided to let them join their ever growing navy. Hood has a particular fascination with American customs. She's even learned American slang and habits. Hood has fallen for many foreign ships, but she's only dated 4 : Dunkerque (tier 6 French battleship), Warspite, Ark Royal (the only aircraft carrier Hood dated), and Arizona. Hood's resistance to change is based on my own resistance to change. When Hood was commissioned in 1920, she was the largest warship afloat, a title she held for the next 20 years. Hood's low freeboard and the fact that her quarterdeck was almost always submerged in anything other than a flat calm led Emerald to nickname Hood "the world's biggest submarine." Gallery